Signo 2: Attack and Return
by Signo the hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy are happily married, Knux and Rouge are getting on fine, Shadow’s finally been reunited with his lil' sis and Signo and Espio are madly in love.But then the obvious happens.Eggman has to come and wreck everything. Typical.
1. OLD MEMORIES

A/N: This is the sequel to Who's Signo and I tried to have more action in this one

CH1: OLD MEMEORIES

"No! Don't put me in there! I'm warning you!" Signo yelled thrashing about inside the closing capsule.

"Too late!" Eggman cackled "and your friends are too late as well! Soon I will have you weak enough to put you in my brain washing machine and then I will have the ultimate life form and that chameleon might come in handy too!"

"You dare lay a FINGER on Espio or Shadow and I'll kill you!" Signo snapped. Eggman laughed and strode up to Signo.

"Don't worry precious, you won't want them when we take over the world" Eggman told her, moving his face closer to the 15 year old hedgehog. Signo spat in Eggman's face. He jumped back and wiped it out of his eyes. "Let's see if you've learned how to respect me after this!" he yelled slamming his hand down on the large red button. Signo's eyes widened.

"NO!" Signo yelled-but the capsule had already closed.

"Ah, little Signo! It's time for your shot" Robotnik said, then he bent over and whispered to the little hedgehog. "Don't tell Shadow though, remember, this is our little secret" Signo followed Professor Gerald with a sigh. The hedgehog looked back and saw her brother Shadow the hedgehog talking to Robotnik's granddaughter Maria. Robotnik ushered her away and into the labs. "Sit down on the table Signo, there's a good girl," he said to the 6 year old. Signo jumped up and lay down on the platform as directed. Signo clamped her eyes shut as Robotnik dragged a knife down his left arm and used his gloved hands to open up the wound. Signo felt the Professor spit it in, and then pour some blue powder into it.

"_Are you nearly finished Professor?" Signo whined the powder had begun to sink into her blood and she was in extreme pain._

"_Nearly girl, stop complaining!" he snapped. He got out a heat ray and melted her skin back together. Signo screamed in pain. "SHUT UP!" Robotnik spat. The door opened and Signo looked up._

"_What's going on?" Shadow asked_

"_Oih" Robotnik said, getting out a long needle "Just Signo getting scared of the needle again" he sighed._

"_Shadow, I'm scared, he…" Signo yelled. Robotnik glared at her. "He, he scares me with that big needle" Signo whined looking across at Robotnik._

"_Do you want me to sit with you?" Shadow asked her; totally oblivious to what had happened before he had come in. he jumped up onto the platform and sat down next to Signo. She burrowed her head into his chest. Robotnik grinned and stuck the needle into Signo's right arm. Signo whined and Shadow held her close._

"_All done!" Robotnik sang, he then shooed the two hedgehogs out of his lab. He put Signo's blood sample into a vile and tucked away the knife and blue powder._

"_Are you ok Signo?" Shadow asked later on the deck of the ark that overlooked the earth._

"_Shadow?" Signo whispered. Robotnik saw from the shadows and stepped out just as the little hedgehog began to say her next few words._

"_Shadow, Signo" Professor Gerald announced, "Training, NOW!" he yelled at them. The two hedgehogs scuttled off to the fighting room. "Signo, you try by yourself today. I want to see how you cope on extra level."_

"_Professor Gerald, you can't put her on that! She's just a kid!" Shadow objected; knowing that the opponent would probably demolish Signo within 20 seconds._

"_The quicker she learns the better" Robotnik snapped back, locking the arena behind Signo as she tiptoed in "Now Signo, remember, failure is not an option"_

_Signo looked around and saw a giant blue robot clambering towards her covered in armour. She performed her iron smash trainer attack on it, but was knocked back. '**I have to find a weak spot**' she thought, but as she thought she had not noticed the robot coming towards her. It hit her and she hit the wall and bounced of it and fell flat on the ground. Signo just managed to hop back up before the robot put it's foot down. Unfortunately, the second time she wasn't so quick. She could feel the robot pressing down on her; she struggled to push it off. '**Failure is not an option**' the words rang inside her head. Somehow she managed to push off the robot. She jumped back up and pulled out her ninja bar and ran around the back of the robot. She hit it on the back. It fell with a thud to the ground. signo scanned the robot for a weak spot, and found it on the stomach; but before she could smack it , the robot stood up and she hit it down by whacking it on the head with her platinum pummel attack then hit it as hard as she could- but missed. The robot swung at her, knocking her backwards and her face bleeding. she hit it again, thi time she hit bullseye. the robot exploded and Signo ran to the edge of arena and pressed herself against the wall so thew debri wouldn't hit her. when the carnage had stopped flying through the air, Robotnik opened the arena._

_"Very good" Robotnik said as Signo stumbled out "You may wait outside for Shadow" Shadow stared at her. Signo walked out and sat at the window.and stared into space._

_She stared at her scratches in silence: then she ranher finger down the place on her left arm which Robotnik had melted together._

* * *

A/N: so papayas, tell me what you thought of the first chap and there WILL be romance just in later chapters (is it as good as whos signo or not?) please R+R


	2. CAPTURED AND TORTURED

A/N: ok, the first chap will be explained in this chap-well, sort of- R+R!

CH: CAPTURED AND TORTURED

Suddenly, Signo felt the memory machine shutting off. She knew what had happened. The machine had extracted one of her worst memories and made her relive it. She gasped as she heard familiar voices.

"Get off me!" Espio shouted, trying to wriggle free from the robot's grasp.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SIGNO YOU BASTARD!" Shadow yell also trying to get free.

"Well" Eggman cackled "Which would you prefer boys?" he directed their eyesight to the weakened Signo "You surrender yourselves to me now, or you witness this pathetic morsel's destruction, then be forced into my service-you choose"

"Don't surrender- Shadow Es!" Signo yelled through the glass capsule.

"Right I've had enough of you- maybe I should take a leaf out of my Grandfather's book!" Eggman yelled at Signo. Opening the capsule and dragging Signo out; she was too weak to fight back.

"What are you doing to her?" Espio shouted at him.

"Perhaps this time we'll use something a little stronger" Eggman grinned as he pulled out a beaker of dark blue powder. Signo's eyes widened as she saw the beaker and she screamed- she desperately tried to escape the Eggman's clutches. He laughed evilly.

"What is that?" Shadow asked.

"This" Eggman answered, picking up the beaker "was Professor Gerald Robotnik's ingenious invention. He called it UP powder. It made the victim feel extreme pain- that then made them become over aggressive, make them experience constant pain or kill them. I believe this brat knows all about it." Eggman punched Signo hard in the stomach

"Everytime Professor Gerald said he was taking my blood sample he was putting that into my bloodstream" Signo informed them, hanging her head.

"Yes. I thought as much. If he told your brother he would never have been able to test his theory. Well now I have improved the formula, let's test it shall we?" Eggman laughed and threw Signo down on the bench and withdrew a large knife. "I hope you are watching carefully Shadow, and you Espio" he spat.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Signo attempted to yell, but her voice was hoarse and she was obviously running out of energy.

"Why are you doing this to her?" Espio yelled as he watched Eggman drag the knife down Signo's arm.

"This is the ultimate pain. She will now die slowly and painfully," Eggman told him "I don't need her anymore. I've got you two to do my bidding". He spat in Signo's cut.

"You mean" Shadow spat "that Professor Gerald tortured her and she didn't tell me?"

"It not only affects you physically, but mentally too. Now watch" Eggman ordered. Eggman dumped the powder into her cut, and just like Robotnik had done he melted her skin back together with a heat ray. Signo screamed, but hen fell silent and her eyelids snapped shut.

"NO!" Shadow and Espio screamed.

A/N: so what did you think? Can you please R+R and if you really have no idea what this story is on about, read and review whos signo then you probably will.


End file.
